The Selection: Next Generation
by LittleBitNerdy
Summary: America and Maxon have chosen each other and their first born son, Prince Davison is 19 and it's time for his selection. Portia is Selected right after a tragic family incident, and comes in ready to win this for her twin brother.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

So if anyone is reading this, this chapter is an introduction kind of chapter. It's really short so I should have a second chapter later tonight. ❤️ Littlebitnerdy

My name is Portia Margaret Hughes. I'm 18 yrs old, and I'm a 5 always have been, probably always will be. My twin brother Porter Daniel Hughes is one of my best friends and I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't there for me. Porter makes me laugh, and cares about me almost as much as he cares about himself. then comes our baby brother Dawson Tyler. My mom died giving birth to him, since he was born almost two months prematurely. He is and adorable little ball of energy and he's so optimistic he could turn a rainy day into a sunny one. I love my family so much, and I wouldn't change a thing about them.

As 5's Porter and I sing, and I also dance, ballet and tap. My dad is an author, but he also paints portraits of people in the upper castes. Dawson is a painter in training because he cannot sing.

So how'd you like my chapter? I'll try to get another chapter tonight but if I don't there should be another chapter tomorrow. Review or pm me anything you thing I should do as a plot to my story. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Every day after dance class I stop and pick up the mail at the post office. Today there was a crisp, clean white paper in almost everyone's mailbox. I knew immediately what it was, but decided not to open it until Porter and my dad got home. I rushed home to find Porter and my dad already home.

"Hey guys" I said "why are you both home so early?"

"Your cousins called us to ask about you guys helping them plan your 18 birthday bash at their house" my dad said "so we decided we should come home early to start planning."

"But first I have to ask you guys something" I said " the selection papers came in today, and I was wondering if you guys think it would be ok for me to submit a form?"

"But Portia, you're a tomboy! Why would you want to get involved in this? If you get in it will be nothing but frilly dresses and jewels until you get out!" Porter almost yelled.

"I don't care Porter! Remember just a few months before mom died she told us she always wanted to be in the selection? Well ever since that day I've wanted to win it, or at least get in it. More so now that she's gone"

**Two hours later**

After I filled out the application form, I put on some nice clothes and a little makeup for the picture you had to send in with the application. I looked amazing in the picture, happy and so excited to be applying for the Selection. I was really happy because my cousin Jenna, who's a two, is letting Porter and I have an 18 birthday bash at her mansion! Our birthday is on the night of the report so after the party, we can watch the report on their huge viewing screen. Which is way better than the twenty inch that we have at home

**So thanks for reading! How do you guys like it? Thanks 84259 for my first review! If any of you have suggestions for the story review or pm me ❤️Littlebitnerdy **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

So hey guys! A lot of you have been telling me to write longer chapters, but I have like a rough draft written out in a note book so I may not have very long chapters. Bear with me though. This chapter is going to have a twist.❤️littlebitnerdy

*two weeks later*

Today is my 18th birthday so I have permission to skip dance lessons so I can help Porter and my dad decorate the ballroom in Jenna's huge mansion. We started decorating at 6 in the morning, and by lunchtime we were finished decorating the whole ballroom. "C'mon Portia" Jenna said "we're going to buy you a party dress."

"I am NOT wearing some poofy princess dress if that's what you were thinking Jenna" I said.

"Fine…but at least let me take you to my favorite boutique downtown"

"Alright" I sighed. We arrived 10 mins later at a small at a small shop on Main Street that I'd never been inside of, mainly because all my clothes came from thrift shops. Inside the shop was like something I'd never seen before. My best friend Kaitlynn Freall would be so jealous! Kaitlynn has been into princesses as long as we've been friends. She learned how to draw from my dad so she could go into a career in fashion, that's also how we met.

After looking around the store, I finally found something that I liked, but wasn't to fancy. A long aqua blue tunic with no sleeves, and a sparkly silver belt around the waist, with black leggings to go with it. The fabric was chiffon, and fit me perfectly. I could get used to this, if I got selected, but that would never happen to someone like me.

*later at the party*

Even though I helped decorate, at night the ballroom looked amazing at night. I was never really popular, and half the people at my party, I didn't even know. Kaitlynn was there and so was my best guy friend Andre Ledger. I requested not to receive and gifts, but there was still a table piled high with gifts for me and Porter.

At around 7 we all were settling down to eat when the huge double doors on opposite sides of the room banged open. It took everyone a few seconds to realize that we were being attacked by rebels! Then I heard gunshots "These must be Southern rebels" I thought. The ballroom was in complete chaos. I tried to run out of the side doors to get to a safe room with Porter right behind me. I turned around to see a rebel gun pointed right at Porter.

"Porter, DUCK!" I screamed, but it was too late. The gunman pulled the trigger and I felt like everything happened in slow motion. I tried to move but it seemed as if my feet were glued to the floor. Porter fell to the ground, shot but not dead. I dragged him as carefully as I could to the nearest safe room and I could tell that he was dying. The rebel had shot him in the lung.

I squeezed his hand, but there was no squeeze back. "Porter, Porter please don't die on me. No, Porter you can do it. Please Porter…" I sobbed. His breaths were short and ragged, and I knew that he would be dead within a minute or 2.

"Portia…I…"

"What Porter? What?" I cried between sobs

"I…want you…to win…the selection…for me…" Porter whispered in short breaths.

"I will Porter" I cried.

Then Porter's eyes drooped shut and his chest stopped rising and falling. I rested my head on his dead chest and cried for almost an hour, my tears soaked through his tee shirt and slid down his chest which was now cold. Eventually I heard Kaitlynn and Andre enter the safe room I was in. "Portia, I'm so sorry" Kaitlynn gasped when she saw Porter.

"Portia, the report is on we have to go up and watch." Andre said. Suddenly my dad came down out of nowhere and lifted Porter's body up and carried him up the steps. Jenna's dad met him at the top of the steps and helped carry Porter across the street to the funeral home. After that was over with we settled in to watch the report with sullen faces and an aching in our hearts.


	4. authors note PLEASE READ

Hey guys. I've getting some reviews about why rebels would attack random people like they did in chapter 3. My storyline makes sense in my head but you guys can't see what's going on in my head so I'm going to explain a few details that I might have accidently left out.

Portia's little brother Dawson is 7. I left that out of the intro chapter so I thought I'd tell you guys that while I'm explaining everything else.

Jenna's (who is Portia's cousin) dad is close to the king, the rebels might've thought he knew where the books are. The rebels also may have thought that since they couldn't find Gregory Illea's journals in the palace, that king Maxon had sent them to one of the men in parliament's houses. You guys can choose what you thought the rebels where thinking.

They also all live in Angeles.

Sorry that I had to explain a lot of the plot right here. I'm not very good with finding a way to squeeze in details.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back. I didn't update yesterday because I had a cold and a headache. I'm going to try to add detail to this one so it's going to be a lot of back stories today. Along with the report, and what the girls think the rebels knew.**

No one was really watching the report and we were all to upset to care anyway. I didn't want to be near any one so I went into the bathroom next door. I locked the door and sat down on the floor. I didn't care enough to try to keep my new outfit clean. I thought about how caring Porter always was. When Dawson was a baby Porter always woke up to feed him during the night, since our mom was gone and dad was working extra late to try to get enough money to feed our family. I remembered back to this past June, when money was extra tight.

_We were all really hungry, and Dawson, who was six at the time, was really sick. We didn't know Dawson was sick, but one night he just collapsed. "Porter where are you!" I called out._

"_What do you need Portia?" he called back._

"_It's Dawson! He just fell on the floor and I think he's unconscious" Porter came running in. he picked Dawson up off the floor and since my dad wasn't home, he carried Dawson all the way to the hospital that was three miles away._

_We later found out that Dawson was dehydrated and his nutrient levels were low. We didn't have enough money to pay for his hospital bill, and Dawson wasn't getting much better. My dad stayed with him while Porter and I sat on street corners with signs about what had happened to us sitting right next to us. Porter played the guitar for tips and I sang acapella a few streets down. I don't know how, but Dawson got better and we had enough money with some left over. We used some of it to get stuff from the hospital incase that ever happened again, and Porter insisted we gave the rest to an 8._

Through the wall I heard Gadvril introducing the royal family, and talking to Prince Davison although I couldn't make out the words. There was always a small break before they revealed the selection girls and Kaitlynn and Jenna took advantage of that small break to literally drag me out of the room, right after Jenna picked the lock. They announced the winning girls in the alphabetical order of provinces, and since I was from Angeles I didn't have to wait long.

I didn't think the Selection was all that fair because girls were taken away from their homes, then competing for a love they would never receive. More than one girl would fall in love with Prince Davison and get their heart broken when the prince chooses somebody else.

Even though I didn't particularly want to be in the Selection, I was sitting on the edge of my seat in suspense because I had two good reasons to get in. I'll admit it would be cool to win, Prince Davison was hot, but still.

"Jade Dencan of Angeles, 16 years of age, a four. I knew Jade from grade school, she was my friend until she told half the school the secrets I had trusted her with. Soon afterwards she moved to a more rural part of Angeles. She did look good in the picture though. Her black hair was in a pixie cut which made her look tough, but her face looked shy and sweet.

"Kaitlynn Freall of Angeles, 17 years of age, a five" As soon as she saw her face on the screen she was jumping up and down and screaming. I didn't think there would be any 5's in the competition, but I bet Queen America let them in because she was a 5. In her picture Kaitlynn looked like a 3. Her white blond hair was in two thick braids, and the pastel green of the dress complimented her pale skin color perfectly, to sum it up, she looked like a princess. I tried to be happy for her, but it was hard. I forced a smile then got up and hugged her like everyone else did. Through the noise I just barely heard the next girl being announced.

"Port… Portia Hughes, Sorry about that folks. Portia Hughes of Angeles, 18 years of age, a five. I didn't believe what I heard until my face appeared on the screen. My dirty blond hair hung in loose waves that hung down almost to my waist. I looked smug, like I'd already had the competition in the bag. I'd never say this about myself, but I looked hot. When they cut to the Prince's reaction he smiled a little, which was surprising because he stayed serious through the other girls so far. It was only two other girls, but Prince Davison almost never smiled on the report. Did that mean he didn't think I would last through the first elimination, or that I would be his queen? Whether this thought made me hyperventilate with nervousness or joy, I couldn't tell.

I didn't want it, but my surprised expression slowly turned to a smile. Everyone ran up to me to hug me, and soon I was in the middle of a 20 person sandwich. When everyone pulled away, Kaitlynn and my dad were still hugging me. I rested my head on my dad's shoulder and started bawling. I was finally doing what I told my mom I'd do for her 11 years ago. Porter wouldn't be able to see me in the Selection.

My dad started rubbing my back, something he hadn't done since my mom passed away. He rubbed my back partially to comfort me, but it also helped him calm down. After I'd settled down a little bit I went over to the couch and sat by Kaitlynn.

"Kaitlynn, we get to go to the Selection together!" I said feebly. I knew that she was excited, but I also knew she really liked Porter, and wanted to ask him out after our birthday party.

"He didn't deserve to die the way he did" she said.

"I know" I said.

"I guess the rebels got what they wanted."

"Two emotionally unstable selection girls?"

"Yep."


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Guys, if anyone actually reads this I apologize for not updating this in a while. I had a hard time writing this chapter, so it may suck more than usual. **** Anyway, here it is. **

**Disclaimer: all rights to Kiera Cass**

The next morning I woke up with Dawson snuggled up beside me. It took me a while to figure out why he was there. Porter always slept in the same room as Dawson, and if Porter wasn't around for some obscure reason Dawson always slept with me because he didn't like being in the dark alone.

Realizing Porter would never sleep with Dawson again made me cry for what seemed like the 100th time since last night, and I had to leave the room so I wouldn't wake him up.

Today the selection officials would be coming to get me ready for the castle, augh just what I need. I got dressed then woke Dawson up for breakfast.

All the interviews and palace officials went by in a sort of hazy blur. Around 5 pm, an official came who was wearing a different uniform than all the others that caught my attention.

"Portia Hughes?" she asked.

"Yeah that's me" I replied wearily.

"Let me introduce myself" she said. "I'm Marlee. Queen America sent me out here because she heard about what happened to you and your family on the night of the report."

"Ok so?" I didn't know if I could trust her, I may have trust issues, but I assumed she'd be trustworthy enough.

"She requested that I ask whether you would like to stay home until after your brother's funeral, and come to the palace a few days late."

"Porter's funeral is supposed to be the day after tomorrow, and I know that I'm supposed to go to the palace tomorrow morning. Wouldn't that put me behind on the Selection though?" I asked Marlee.

"The girls normally arrive in the evening, and they don't meet the prince until after breakfast the next morning, but we can postpone the individual meetings until the afternoon. We can do that if you move Porter's funeral to tomorrow morning"

"We could do that." My dad said. How long had he been stand behind me?

"Okay then." Marlee said. "I guess I will see you in a few days." Only after she got up did I notice the deep scars on her hands, as if she might have been caned a decade or two ago. Marlee left our tiny house and walked through the small mob of people that had gathered on either side of the side walk with her scarred hands in her pockets.

A tear that I been holding in had finally escaped my eye. Dad saw and grasped my hand gently. His hands were callused even though he rarely does any house work. My father's hands reminded me of Porter's. Porter's fingertips were always rough like leather from hours of playing the guitar without a pick. He never used a pick even though they were always cheap, Porter thought they were a waste of money. That's just how Porter was. He insisted on giving the money our dad gave us for picks to a little girl who was an 8.

_Porter and I were walking down the street coming home from getting milk at the store when a five year old girl approached us. She stopped and front of us and looked up with big, pleading eyes. Porter crouched down to match her height. The girl's thin face was streaked with dirt. You could barely see freckles on her prominent chhekbones. Her wide eyes begged us silently._

"_Please" she said weakly "I haven't eaten a meal in __daayyss. __Could you please give me some food?"_

"_Where are your parents?" Porter asked her._

"_No. My…my mommy died a month ago, and I never knew my daddy." The girl started crying. Porter hugged her and rubbed between her shoulder blades in small circles._

"_Here" he said "I know its not much but it's all I have."_

"_Oh thank you thank you thank you" she said. The girl gave Porter another hug before saying "I'm Kyleigh. What's your name?"_

"_Porter, don't tell her your name!" I whispered urgently. I'd never been as kind as he was._

"_Why not?" he said "We gave this girl our money! She's a five year old orphan and to top that off, she's an eight! She trusted us Portia." He looked at me so hard I felt as if I'd been turned to stone._

"_I'm Porter" he said. "and this is my twin sister Portia." Kyleigh smiled at us one more time before running off to the general store. Porter sat down on a nearby bench, cupped his head in his hands, and rested his elbows on his knees. I didn't even need to ask him what was wrong –a twin thing I guess- before he told me what was wrong._

"_It's just not fair" he told me._

"_What's not fair?" I asked._

"_This whole caste system. Twos are just throwing away food while eights are starving, even fives and sixes are starving. I mean the people who can't fend for themselves, what happens to them? They get basically thrown out and left to die, homeless and starving. At least we know where our next meals our coming from, at least we get a chance to make money. That girl, did you hear her? She's a homeless orphan. No one deserves that. Not even the lowest, low down criminal. Everyone has rights. Everyone deserves a chance to be treated equally."_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Hey everyone, I've finally had some free time so I am going to give you the next chapter. I really feel bad about not updating in a while and I'm going to try to do better over the summer with updating and stuff like that. This chapter is the beginning of the castle, because I know a lot of you think that I need to get to the castle faster. I'm still not sure of some things that are going to happen in the castle though, so review or Pm me any ideas for something that might happen. **

**Disclaimer: All rights to Kiera Cass**

During Porter's funeral was a complete mess. I sat up front since Porter was my twin. Even my adorable little brother, who could make almost and situation cheerful, couldn't muster up anything to be happy about. I spent the whole funeral with Dawson leaning on my shoulder, trying not to cry. All the memories of him came flooding into my mind, and in the back of my head I knew that no more memories would have Porter by my side which made me cry even harder. I remember when we were little, he would always take me to a cabin in the woods near our house, and I'll never forget the first time he took me to that clearing in the forest.

"_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, Portia" Porter whined in his squeaky five year old voice. _

"_Where are you dragging me and when can I open my eyes?" I said in an equally high and whiny voice. "I've tripped over to many tree roots and I'm getting tired" _

_My mom knew where the cabin was and she was helping Porter get to it safely. "It's just a little longer Portia" she said patiently._

"_Okay, open your eyes" Porter said excitedly, his voice rising another octave._

_I lifted my small hands from my face and gasped. It was beautiful, a field of vibrant color wildflowers surrounding a small cabin and a clear water creek running nearby creating soothing noises in the background. _

"_Porter, thanks so much" I said, running to him and giving him a hug that almost knocked him off his feet._

Soon I was hauled up to the front of the room with my remaining family (only my dad and Dawson) so the other few people who came could pay their respects and try to make us feel better (not working by the way). I mostly got sympathetic hugs, which were pretty awkward and kind of weird. I never really was much of a hugger anyway so it made the situation so much more awkward. It felt like no one would talk to or look in my eyes. One disturbing thought crossed my mind. Now that Porter is gone, am I still a twin? A lot of the time I took having a twin for granted. With Porter around I was never lonely and he was really the only person who really ever understood me, I was going to miss that. I got lost in thought about this for almost an hour, and shortly my dad was taking me home so that he could get me prepared to leave for the palace. I lived in Angeles, so I didn't have very far to go to get to the castle.

I'd requested not to have a send off and I didn't get one, thankfully the palace understood why, I didn't want the public to know everything about me, but I guess I will have to get used to it for a while if I wanted to take part in the Selection.

The train ride was silent; I was the only one on besides the conductor and a couple scary looking guards. I received files about the girl so I would at least try to learn everyone's name. I kept getting distracted by thinking about the only part of the rebel that killed Porter that I saw. The eyes. Those icy blue eyes that had a look of pure hatred in them that I couldn't comprehend, and looked as if a glare from this person alone had the ability to kill.

I arrived a short time later at the palace and was ushered into a room so they could take before and after pictures of me, just as they had done for the other 34 girls.

I was thrown into a bath then was scrubbed intensely until my skin was raw, and stripped of any hair that wasn't on my head with painful waxing. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out in pain. Then a lilac scented lotion was rubbed into my raw skin, which soothed the pain of the waxing and made any dry skin feel immediately silky smooth. All the people who were doing this to me mostly stayed pretty quiet while concentrating on getting me ready in an hour, because I would be eating lunch with the other girls. I enjoyed the peace because since Porter's death three days ago, on our eighteenth birthday, everything has been loud and hurried.

The dress the put on me was sunset orange, one of my favorite colors, how did they know that? Anyway, it was sunset orange with a formfitting top and a flowing, slightly poufy bottom. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and a belt of silver jewels accenting my hips.

Mt wavy, dirty blond hair that went down to my waist was straightened before Marlee came in.

"Portia, you look great but can we speed this up please, lunch is in a half an hour and honey, your hair isn't even done yet." She said hurriedly.

I had a girl working on my finger and toenails, while another was working on my makeup while yet another was working on my hair.

My hair was gathered into three loose buns at the back of my head down near my neck. All three buns ran together and looked like an oval donut with out a hole. My bangs were cut so they famed my face and were left wavy.

I didn't use too much make up because I didn't want to look like a clown. Orangish-pink blush was applied to my tan cheeks, and light pink lipstick was put on my lips. On my eyelids they put a cat eye in light silver eye liner that faded into pale orange eye shadow. Despite the way I described it, it looked really good. Looking in the mirror I barely recognized myself. I didn't look like a five. I looked like a princess.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for not updating, all my time has been taken up by my job! This chapter is where you will meet some of the other Selection girls, Portia's maids, and find out what Portia's room looks like. Also guys, there is a character naming contest on my profile page, Don't forget to check it out! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Kiara Cass**

**CHAPTER 7**

*the palace*

A middle aged lady came rushing up to me as the photographer was taking my "after" picture.

"Hello Portia," she said "my name's Sylvia. I'm going to be the person who teaches you girls about how to act while you stay in the palace. You missed an etiquette lesson so I'll have to catch you up. To sum it up, sit straight, speak only when spoken to. The spoon on the left is for soup. The rest is fairly self explanatory."

"Auugghh" I groaned. I'd rather be back at home, with my family, and where we use the same spoon for soup as we do for fruit. I wanted to leave.

"Portia, please, act like a lady. Come, come, we are going to your room. I tried to follow her, but running upstairs in three inch heels was challenging, since back home I went barefoot most of the time. I stopped to pull of the shoes. I didn't want to break an ankle again. When I was 16 I broke my ankle in dance class, during a test to see if you were ready to move up to the next level. I didn't want to say anything, because I would have to take the class over again, for a third time. My ankle twisted and bent near the end of the dance we had to do to pass. I only had another minute of dancing, so I kept going, trying to make it until the end but I eventually passed out from the pain. All I remember after that was waking up with Porter holding my hand and my dad sitting on the end of the bed with Dawson in his lap.

Sylvia stopped at the top of the marble staircase to wait for me. "This hallway is where the Selection girls' rooms are. Never continue up this stair case unless you have permission from a member of the royal family, because that is where their rooms are located."

This is a huge hallway. Rooms for 35 girls, and I bet each room is bigger than my small house. Guards were standing at both sides of every door.

Sylvia led me toward the end of a hallway and pointed to the door on the left. One of the guard's nametag said Officer Ledger, and the other's said Officer Mac.

"This is your room. Your maids are waiting for you. You need to be at the Woman's Room in a half hour, before lunch."

I was still staring at the door when she was finished talking so I just nodded. I opened the solid oak door to see three other girls in my room. One was sitting at a sewing machine in the corner, the other two sweeping an already polished bathroom floor.

"Wha…" I mumbled in awe. This room was almost bigger than my house. There was a huge bed with the headboard against the center of the wall, the end of the bed sticking out in the center of the room. The room was carpeted, except for a corner near the bed was hard wood, I'm assuming for me to practice dance while I was here. Two pairs of ballet slippers hung on the wall above the hardwood floor. A pale green guitar was mounted on the wall, near a sliding glass door that opened to a balcony over the gardens.

"Hi" the oldest maid spoke up. The maids were all pretty young, this one looked about twenty five. "I'm Abbigail. The tiny blond is Amanda. She's my baby sister" Amanda looked about 16, and she was tiny. She waved shyly at me with a smile that appeared forced. "And over here," Abbigail gestured to a skinny Asian girl who'd moved from sweeping the polished bathroom floor to sweeping the hard wood dance floor "is Vicky"

"Hey," Having maids may be nice, but having someone watching me all the time, until I leave the room, is kind of creepy. "I'm Portia. It's nice to meet you, I guess." Amanda looked really hurt by my comment. "Oh guys, I'm really sorry that came out so rude. I'm just tired, stressed and upset."

"Yes, we heard what happened to your family a few days ago. What a birthday present, right?" Vicky said.

I sat with my hands cupped around my face, and my elbows on my knees and started sobbing. Amanda was the first to sit beside me. She put her arm around my shoulders and rested her head against my arm.

"I know how it feels to lose a twin. My twin sister Alyssa died of pneumonia when we were 13. We were sevens and couldn't afford anything to help her, not even a blanket to keep her warm. She suffered for almost two weeks. Abbigail and I came to the castle soon after Alyssa's death." Amanda said.

"I'm soo sorry guys. It's just so hard to leave my family right when I need them the most."

"We'll be your family for now" Abbigail offered.

"Aww… thanks guys" I sniffled.

"We'd better get you cleaned up for lunch." Vicky said, interrupting our emotional moment.

I was still in the before and after dress, so all they did was fix my hair and ruined makeup before they directed me to the Women's room.

When I finally found the room all the other 34 girls were already there. Everybody stared at me as I slowly walked in. I found Kaitlynn and sat down on the couch next to her.

"How do you like it here?" I asked her.

"It's amazing! Better than I imagined! Some of the girls are nice, we all hung out last night in the movie theater. Just try to stay away from Grace Millar and Erinn Renolds. They are both two's, and they're snobby and rude to anyone who isn't a two. They called me good-for-nothing scum last night when I tried to talk to them." Kaitlynn shrugged.

"Great" I sighed. "Just what we need. Two girls already hate us within the first two days of the Selection."

"They don't seem to pick on any of the other two's, but any 3's, 4's and 5's, they pick on. Like they're so much better than the rest of the girls."

"They look like they'd be stiff competition though. They can probably manipulate anyone into think they're the best. I'll bet you five bucks they both make it to the Elite."

"Oh, you're on!" Kaitlynn said with a smile. I laughed for the first time since Porter died. It felt good to laugh, like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Lets go meet people." I said "I need to meet some one. I don't know anyone here."

"Alright, lets find Anna and Emili first." Kaitlynn said as she started walking toward a girl with long auburn hair standing with a girl with shoulder length white-blond hair.

"Aren't they from a detective movie?" I questioned as we walked through the room towards them.

"Ya, but no one remembers it. It was when they were little, like 5 years ago."

"Hey Kaitlynn!" The auburn haired girl called, waving to us. She turned to me after greeting Kaitlynn. "I'm Anna Menzel. Sorry about your brother. He sounded like a nice guy."

"And he was hot with a capital H too." Elsa said.

"Wait… How'd you know about my brother?" I asked.

"Magazine" Elsa shrugged as she handed me a copy off the table. "they published an article on why they had to postpone the Selected meeting the prince."

"How did I not find out about this?"

"Well it was nice to meet you Portia. We should totally hang out more once we get used to being in the palace!" Anna said.

"Sounds good." Kaitlynn smiled. "Lets go Portia. Bye guys!" Kaitlynn ushered me over to a group of four girls. One girl I was friends with in grade school, until she moved, Jade Dencan. Jade's black hair was in a pixie cut with some elaborate barettes, it looked really cute on her. Her pale skin stuck out against the navy blue of her short dress. The other three girls I didn't recognize.

"Hey!" A short brunette said, obviously talking to Kaitlynn. "I'm Ashlaya Shepard" She said to me, sticking out a manicured hand to me

"Hi. I'm Portia Hughes." I said, shaking her hand.

"My name is Bethany Rickard" A tall girl with long, layered black hair greeted me.

"I'm Cassadee Morgans, but please just call me Cass" A girl with red-orange curls said while bouncing on her toes.

"Nervous Cass?" I joked.

"Extremely. Some people will go home today. During some Selections, the Prince eliminated more than 15 girls on the same day! I don't want to go back home. My maids and cooks aren't this good."

"Oh, so you're a two?" I asked.

"No, I'm a three. I model a lot for different clothing stores. Not many red heads are models, so I get more jobs because some places they like their model to be diverse."

"I'm also a three. I model a little, but I mostly act in small TV shows or movies for little kids" Bethany piped up.

"I'm a five" I said. "I sing, dance ballet and play guitar."

"I bet the prince will like you." Ashlaya said enviously.

"Ya" Jade said "The royal family is pretty musical since Queen America is a musician."

"I wonder if Prince Davison can sing like his mom…" Kaitlynn mused.

"Or if he can play guitar like his dad…" I said dreamily

"I guess we'll find out soon enough" Bethany said.

"We'll be meeting him after lunch" Jade said.

"I'm so nervous I'll throw up on him or say something really stupid." Cass muttered, still while bouncing on her toes.

"You'll do fine Cass" Kaitlynn reassured her.

"You'll go after Kaitlynn, Jade and I, if we go in alphabetical order, so we'll tell you what it's like, and how it goes. I'm sure it'll be like talking to a very sophisticated friend." I said.

"I sure hope so" Cass mumbled, switching from bouncing on her toes to constantly pulling a strand of loose red curls.

"Ladies!" Sylvia called "Quiet down!" She yelled louder than before. "I need to teach you girls some manners when we get the time. Lunch is served. Assemble yourselves in the dining hall. QUIETLY!"

"She seems peeved" Bethany whispered into my ear

"Was she like this yesterday?"

"No… It's probably because Prince Davison and Princess Amberley broke a vase or something. In a magazine article that I read it said Princess Amberley is really clumsy, and Prince Davison is always pranking her so she'll trip or fall into stuff"

"That's kind of rude. Being a prince shouldn't he be more mature about stuff like that?"

"Probably, but the magazine also said he can get himself out of trouble with the king and queen really easily."

"He probably ticks Sylvia off because she is in charge of teaching them manners and stuff. They probably get her into more trouble than they get into themselves" Jade said, eavesdropping on our conversation.

Not long after Jade commented, we entered a huge room (way bigger than my house) with a long oak table stretched through the middle. Already seated at the table, King Maxon and Queen America sat with her head on his shoulder. Queen America sighed blissfully as he whispered something into her ear. There was an empty chair next to the King, which was probably where Prince Davison sat. beside the empty chair sat 13 year old Prince Ian Gerad. By his side sat twelve year old Prince Jonathan Ray. Princess Mira Nicoletta, who is six, sat beside Queen America. 16 year old Princess Amberley May sat next to her baby sister. There were name cards all around the table telling everyone where to sit. I sat next to a girl of African descent, with curly black hair and a very pale girl with golden blond hair.

"Heyy!" The dark haired girl said. "My name's Renee Spencer, what's yours?"

"My name's Portia" I told her.

"Hey Portia, why were you late?" The blond girl questioned in a voice I had to strain to hear. "Oh, by the way, my name's Marissa Brosh."

"Umm…" I said, not really wanting to tell her about my brother. "I had to go to a really important funeral."

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss." Marissa replied.

"It's alright." I sighed.

Just then about twenty cooks came in either pushing carts or holding trays with elegant silver lids. Whatever it was, it smelled good.

**Alright guys! Hope you liked my chapter. Also I have some announcements that I didn't want to put at the top part. I may be uploading a one shot called**_** I'm sorry Mer – Its gotta be you**_**. If you are a directioner like I am, you'll get that. I also need some filler characters (they may go farther than being just a filler because I had an idea for Kaitlynn that completely changed what I originally had, so ya never know) and was wondering if some of you could give me some characters by doing an SYOC. I want at least ten girls, make them different than the girls in the above chapter. I will have a submission form in my profile soon, like later today. I WILL NOT accept them in the form of a review. Pm it to me. Thanks y'all!**


End file.
